Knight of the Titans
by HeartbrokenTeen
Summary: A teen is found in an abandoned warehouse and taken in by Mike Knight. 5 years later sent to Jump City. His job, assist the Titans. Romance and chaos ensue. Rae&OC Story up for adoption. Pm me for details. Lost inspiration for it. Take it where you want.
1. The Beginning

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

It was a dark, and stormy night in Chicago. A lone teen wandered the streets in search of his shelter for the night. Off in the distance he noticed an old, abandoned warehouse and the first thought that came to mind was, "shelter". As he wandered toward the warehouse he sensed that he was being watched. He glanced at his surroundings and shrugged. He continued toward the building and spotted a side door. The teen walked up to the door and found out that it was locked. Odd, he thought, but shrugged and started to search the ground. He then spotted his target. A small rusted paper clip. He picked it up and started to fiddle with it. After a minute he slid the paperclip in to the keyhole of the door handle and expertly picked the lock. He eventually found himself in the cavernous building. He looked around and decided it used to be an old airplane hanger. He saw some old, rusted barrels and saw that they would serve the purpose of his support for sleeping. He sat down and leaned against the barrels and eventually drifted off to sleep.

This is my story. I am 16 years old and was abandoned at the age of 9. From then on I lived the streets and smartened up my skills for the challenges that lay ahead. I have been wandering for 7 years and found out that I am an extremely intelligent person. I never really wanted to get a job and preferred to stay on the streets. I became a lone wolf and here I am now.

A loud roaring noise awakened be from my slumber. I rubbed sleep from my eyes just in time to see a black mustang come roaring out of the ground and rocket off. I thought I was either still dreaming or had gone insane. Mustangs just don't grow out of the ground, do they? I slowly got up and walked over to where I had seen the car come out of the ground. I noticed something I hadn't last night in my short examination of the building. A small groove in the ground traced out a large rectangle. I stomped on it, I jumped on and eventually I gave up and went back to sit by the barrels. I waited and waited but the car never came back. Eventually I dozed off only to be woken by another loud roaring. This time I woke up quickly and crouched behind one of the barrels, being careful not to let my sandy blonde lockes show. The same mustang came roaring into the warehouse and slowed to a stop. It seemed to be waiting for something. The panel in the ground had already opened so I was oblivious to what it could be waiting for. I noticed a strange pulsating red line inside the hood scoop and became aware of the tinted black windows. Then I froze, the driver side door had opened and a man was getting out. I felt my heart beat faster and I could feel my body preparing to run. He shut the door and started to walk straight towards my hiding place as if he knew exactly where I was. I was going nuts on the inside when a thought struck me. Maybe he could help me. So I did the stupidest thing I could possibly do. I stood up. He froze, then continued to walk toward me if not slower. Then he stopped, about 6 feet away, and said, "Who are you?". I simply stated, "My name is Maxwell Knight, but you can call me Max". He stood, staring at me, with a dumbfounded look on his face. I began to walk toward him and he held up a hand, signaling me to stop. Then he walked back to his car and leaned in the passengers side. He started talking but to whom I could not see. Then he motioned for me to get in the car. I slowly approached the car as he walked around and got in the drivers side. As I got in a voice said, "Michael, do you really think this is a good idea?", and the guy replied, "I don't know KITT, we'll just have to find out". He turned to me and said, "My name is Michael Knight and this is KITT.", pointing at the dash. I started to look at the dash and said in a questioning tone, "KITT?". Then, the most startling thing happened, the car started to talk and it said, "Yes, I am KITT, the Knight Industries Three Thousand." I promptly fainted.


	2. Knight Industries

**A/N: I know the first chapter was missing this and for that I am sorry. This is my first story and i'm doing my best to get it as accurate as possible and make it as neat as possible. It is rated for swearing and anything else I might decide to throw in. Please read and review, I take all reviews, and any suggestions. (just because I take suggestions doesn't mean i'll use them) This Chapter has been revised. **

**Knight of the Titans **

**Chapter 2**

**Knight Industries**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Knight Rider. **

**5 Years Later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I reached over to turn the alarm off. It's been 5 years since the day I got into that car. Mike took me down and introduced me to the team of Knight Ind. They took me in with open arms and were soon delighted to discover my talent with technology. KITT, the super car of the future, was an amazing piece of work and still is.

Wait, I forgot to introduce the people at Knight Ind. Okay, so first we have Sarah, (she's mike's girlfriend), and over here is Billy, he's the tech wizard, and here is Zoe, also the tech wiz and she's good at martial arts, we all are, (except billy, he has yet to learn). "I heard that!" Of course you did Billy, and you know KITT, and you already met Mike. I am also 21.

Now back to the story. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped and hopped in the shower, enjoying the therapeutic, flaming hot water. I got out and proceeded to dry my hair and wrap a towel around my waist. I then got dressed in some jeans and a loose shirt and walked down to the operations room. As I walked in, I was greeted by a hyper looking Mike and a tired looking Sarah. "Hey guys, what's crackin?" , I asked, "Well, you and KITT have been assigned to a new area.", Mike replied. "That mean you are going to have to pack your stuff and prepare to leave." I stood stock still. I couldn't believe it, I was leaving! Finally, an outside assignment! I turned to Mike, "Where to?" He turned to me and said, "You are officially assigned to Jump City, to assist the Teen Titans." I practically fainted on the spot. "You and KITT will assist them in any and all missions, and this could turn out to be a permanent location." "It's been great Max, but now it's time to move on. We'll make sure to keep in touch and don't worry, this isn't the end." I turned to my team and said, "Well, I'll make sure to stay in touch and don't worry Billy, I can still coach you in Kung Fu over a video." I turned back to Mike, "I took the liberty of packing your stuff and putting it in KITT." "Thanks Mike, and i'll keep in touch."

(6 hours later)- "Finally here.", I said as I looked up at Titans Tower. It was huge and I mean HUGE! I walked up to what was designated as the door. I knocked and when I got no answer I decided to get creative. I walked back to KITT, put it in neutral, and revved the engine a couple times, honked the horn, revved it again, couple more horn blasts and then I waited. Sure enough, all of the Titans came spilling out of the door. Cyborg, with his sonic cannon up, Raven was encased in black, Starfire had starbolts in each hand, Beast Boy was a tiger and Robin had two Birdarangs in each hand. Then they all stopped an looked at the black Mustang idling in the drive. Cyborg scratched his head and Robin started to walk towards the car. He stopped as I turned off the engine and opened the door. He looked at me as I stepped out. I calmly walked toward him and said, "My name is Maxwell Knight and I believe I am here to assist you. I am from Knight Industries." Robin stood still and finally Cyborg stepped forward and held out his hand. I shook it while he said, "The names Cyborg but you can call me Cy, and this guy mimicking a statue is Robin, that over there is Raven in the purple, the Tiger is Beast Boy, and that's Starfire. I walked around, shaking hands with each of the team. When I got to Raven, she did not make a move to shake my hand and gave me an icy stare. Then I walked back to Cyborg and said, "The car you all call KITT, and please don't refer to him as an it, he doesn't like it." "Wait a second", said Cyborg, "You mean to say that your car is actually alive?", he said looking at me. "Well, yeah I mean he can talk, KITT why don't you introduce yourself." "I am KITT, the Knight Industries Three Thousand and as Max said I am technically alive. I am an advanced AI that can feel emotions." Cy's jaw hit the ground along with all the other Titans, except Raven. She just kinda stared at me with an odd look. I turned to look at Cy, "Hey Cy, pick your jaw up off the ground and watch this, KITT, Attack Mode." The Titans looked on as KITT transformed into Attack Mode. Cy practically fainted on the spot while Robin just stared. "Now Cy, I ain't done, KITT 4x4 Mode." Once again KITT did the stunning transformation into a Ford F-150 and Cy had already hit the ground. Robin just looked at me, then back at KITT, then to me again. He handed me a communicator and said, "Welcome to the Titans."

**A/N: Read and Review. This is not the end and I plan on making this a looong story. Possibly 30-50 chapters. It, may take me a while to get the next chapter out but i'll try to get it out as fast as I can. Cya later people, until next time.**


	3. Raven

**A/N: I have been up all night trying to get this to you. Also, could one of u guys PM me and tell me how to read reviews. I can't figure it out. So we are now among the Titans. Ummm...Read and Review is all I can say. **

**Also, ages for the Titans**

**Cyborg: 21**

**Beast Boy: 18**

**Robin: 20**

**Starfire: 19**

**Raven: 18**

**Sorry if the ages are not correct and as for Max's age, check the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Knight Rider but I do own Max so HA!**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 3**

**Raven**

The Titans were so nice to me. Cy moved the T-car over so KITT could park in the garage. They set up a spare guest room for me and pretty much accepted me. Me and Beast Boy like battling each other on his video games and Cy and me like talking about cars. I showed him some upgrades to the T-car and he gave KITT some new weapons systems. The past week that i've been here, I have noticed Raven is very reserved. She barely ever spends time with the other team and it seems I must earn my trust from her. Well, one afternoon I was out on patrol in KITT when Robin called for assistance with Cinderblock. Me and KITT kicked it into high gear and raced over to help them out. As KITT shifted into Attack Mode I noticed out of the corner of my eye as I looked at Cinderblock I saw him pick something up and prepare to throw it at Raven. Something in me told me that she could handle it but another said to help her. That side won. I cranked the wheel and rocketed off to help Raven. I lined up and said, "KITT, TurboBoost!" I was launched into the air and KITT started to fire off the Gatling in the hood and the heat seeking missiles. Cinderblock was caught so off guard that he actually dropped the bus he was holding on to himself, knocking him out in the process. The Titans stared at me as KITT hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Raven was fuming, but Cy and everyone else ran up to me and gave me high fives. Then we dropped Cinderblock at the nearest metahuman detention facility and went back to the Tower.

When we got back to the Tower I immediately retired to my room. I sat on my bed and tried to calm down. I then began my nightly meditation. I was later interrupted by a knock on my door. I looked at the clock, it was 2:30 am. I got up to answer and slid the door open just enough to look outside. Standing outside my door was none other than Raven. She looked about ready to throw a brick at me. "May I come in?", she asked. I slowly opened the door just enough to let her in then I shut it. "Uhh, you're not gonna kill me are u?", I asked. "Not yet, No I came to ask u why chose that moment to spring into action and take down Cinderblock when I perfectly had the situation under control?", she asked me. "Uhh, well, you see, I was kinda...umm...I was just...protecting you?", I finally stuttered out. She turned to look at me, giving me one of her famous glares. " You were protecting me? Why would you protect me? Why not Robin or Starfire?, she started to question. I simply said, "They weren't in any danger." She turned on me with a new look on her face, was it disbelieving or curiosity? I couldn't tell, but whatever it was it was making me interested as to why we were having this conversation in the first place. I turned to look at her and said, "Raven, are you okay?" She turned to me and looked at me with such intensity that I thought she was gonna burn a hold straight through me. She simply said, "I'm fine." With that she got up and left the room, leaving me shocked.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but i'm tired and i'm gonna get some sleep. I'll have more in the next update. **


	4. Life

**A/N: okay so this is the 4th chapter and we are just getting into it. I still can't figure out how to read reviews. Yeah, Raven is interesting and we'll see what the future holds. On with the show!**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 4**

**Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters from Knight Rider or the excerpt from Eragon but I do own Max, so Ha!**

**The next day:** I woke up at roughly 4:00 in the morning. I had barely gotten any sleep, but I shoved that thought aside and buzzed Robin. I got him on video and he was tired looking. "Hey Robin, where's the training room?" "Oh, it's on the lower level. It's clearly marked. Why?", He asked "I'm going for my morning workout." I replied, "Robin, do you guys have anything I could train with a sword on?". He looked at me like I was crazy, "A sword?", he almost yelled "Yeah, a sword. I brought my sword Soulfire with me, something wrong with that?", I asked him nonchalantly. "No, it's fine. Ummm, go talk to Cy, he might have a couple things.". I looked at him again and asked him, "And Robin, I wanted to organize training today if that's alright?". He looked at me funny before responding, "Fine". "So when we're all ready organize everyone in the training room and you can help me roll out the sparring mats. We're gonna have a little fun.", I said with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes. He closed out and i'm guessing went back to sleep. I got out of bed and grabbed Soul out from my bag. I also grabbed the shoulder harness and my thin chain mail jacket. Harness and sword on my back and with the jacket on I quickly grabbed my Ipod as I headed out the door. I walked down to Cy's room and quietly knocked on the door. He slowly opened and eyed the sword on my back and the chain mail I was sporting. "Where you going with that thing?", he asked. I looked at the sword on back and then said, "I was gonna go to the training room and Robin said to ask you if we had any sword training material, do you have any?. He gestured for me to follow into the room and started to rummage around in what looked like a storage closet. He came out with what looked like two volleyball net poles. "Follow me, and i'll get these installed for you." he said, and after that turned and left the room. I followed him down the hallway, chain mail clinking against itself. He came to a door that was marked "Training Room" and walked in. He walked over to one wall and installed the poles into sockets in the ground. He then proceeded to press a couple of buttons on the poles and they came to life. "Now", he said as he turned to me, "these are the training poles for Robins Bo-staff. I don't know how well they will work with your sword but you can try them. If they don't work, over in that closet are 4 practice dummy's you can set those up and hack away." I turned to him and said, "Okay, one last question, is this room fireproof?" he looked at me oddly and said, "Why do you ask?" I deftly removed my sword from its sheath on my back and flicked a switch on the handle. Cy leapt back in shock when the blade burst into white hot flames. He looked at me in awe and then said, "Yeah the room is fireproof and the sound system is in that plexiglass case over there." He continued to look at me and I said, "Thanks Cy." He turned and walked out of the room after quietly shutting the door. I turned to the sound system and put my ipod into it and then selected the song. I hit play and turned the volume up high. "Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!". I leapt into action, executing several flips that would have made Robin stand on end. I executed several swift slashes as I tested the holographic testers. When I found out they would work to my standards I continued to hack away. I dropped into a low crouch as I rested a moment and then sprang at the dummies that would have made Beast Boy's beast form look on in awe.

**Raven's POV**

I awoke to the sound of loud music coming through the walls. I slowly got dressed and walked out of my room. As I followed the sound of music I realized it was coming from the training room. Maybe Robin was getting in some extra hours, I thought. But as I rounded the corner and looked in the window, I was surprised to see Max in the training room alone and the ipod in the corner was the source of the music. As I he turned around I saw something red flash through the air. As I was watching he stopped and walked over to his ipod and started changing the song. He finally got to where he wanted and as he was walking back I couldn't help notice the way the sweat ran down his finely chiseled abs and the way his biceps flexed when he lifted the sword. I then turned my gaze to the sword he was holding and noticed it almost seemed to glow with such intensity I felt the need to turn away. He started the song and got back into a fighting stance, with a determined almost fiery look in his eyes. The song started and he looked at his target then when the word started he leapt into action, the sword whistling through the air. As he was hacking away I couldn't but look at him in awe. If given the chance he could easily beat Robin a fight. I then watched as he continued to deftly use the sword. He then did an impressive flip and when he landed I saw that he had slid the sword back to it's sheath while in mid-air. He then ran through a series of impressive hand to hand combos that would once again rival Robin. He did another flip and just like that the sword had returned. The song soon ended and he walked back to the ipod. Now he was really sweating and I was now almost staring at his body. It was in extremely good shape. He was well muscled and he looked very impressive. I tried to hold back a blush and keep my emotions at bay. I turned back to see him turn around to face the next target. I watched his hand as he curiously fingered the blade. What was he up to?

**Max's POV**

I turned it to Superstition and and began to run through my form. I then decided to give the flame a workout so I fingered the switch to activate the fire sword. But, right before I hit the switch, my nose picked out the smell of a gas leak. But it was too late, the blade was already lighting up. Then I noticed Raven watching me and I decided to do something else. Right before the blade lit up I turned around to face her and then the world in front of me exploded. A huge tongue of orange flame ripped through out the room. I had just enough time to see her gasp in shock before my view was completely blocked.

**Raven's POV**

As I watched him move though another form, he sharply turned around to face me. I then gasped in shock as he and the whole room were engulfed in flames. A loud explosion resounded through out the tower. I turned back to the glass in time to see a very courageous looking Max come casually walking out of the flames with a smoldering sword sitting on his shoulder. His hair was slightly singed and so were his outer clothing, but I almost gasped from the the new feelings that rose inside of me as I watched him exit the inferno. He looked extremely good as he started to walk toward the door. I watched as he approached the door. Then he noticed me.

**Max's POV**

I came out of the inferno still standing. I looked toward the door, satisfied to see Raven's shocked face. I began to walk towards the door and as I did, I turned off the blade. I got to the door and opened it and my smile turned to a smirk when I saw Raven gasp slightly then try to hide it. I was just about to ask her how much she saw when the whole team came careening around the corner. Cy had some fire equipment on and Robin was looking worried. When they saw the dissipating explosion behind me they gasped and took in my singed clothing and hair, and the sword slung over my shoulder. Cy gave me a look that said, "What the hell?". I simply turned to him and said, "You said the room was fireproof." I then turned to Robin, "Go ahead and have everyone gather in the common room, and Beast Boy i'm sorry I haven't properly said hi, so hi." Beast boy turned to me and said, "That was awesome and hi."


	5. The Challenge

**A/N: Yes the next chapter is finally here! I still don't know how to review. This is gonna be exciting. Robin is gonna get his it handed to him in this one, it might be short but you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Knight Rider. DARN IT!**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 5**

**The Challenge**

**Max's POV**

Eventually everyone was seated in the commons. I hadn't bothered to change and the smell of singed clothes was in the air. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I turned to face them and began to talk, "Alrighty then, i'm glad you all decided to join me. I am going to be hosting training today. It will be a tournament held in the training room. I am the challenger and I want all of you to fight me so I can see what you've got. You will be free to use your weapon of choice and anything you would normally use during battle. I shall be using my sword", I said as I drew my blade, "Soulfire and any hand to hand combat. I want you all to give it your best." I finished and Starfire raised her hand, "Yes, Star?" I asked. She looked at me and asked, "So you want us to try and hurt you?". "That is exactly what I want you to do. No holding back, an all or nothing challenge. As an added bonus, the person who can successfully defeat me can take KITT on a joyride. I must go along to make sure everything goes smoothly, but the winner will have free reign of KITT's speed and abilities. Weapons however will be limited. So, anymore questions?" No one raised a hand so I looked at them all and said, "Then to the training room!" We all filed down to our "arena". Robin and me had already laid out the mats and everyone lined up on the edge of the boundary. I stood in the center and faced the team, "So who will go first?" I asked. Beast Boy stood up and said, "I seriously think I can take you" I faced him and said, "Then choose your weapon and we shall begin." "I don't need a weapon." he said as he demonstrated his abilities. We got into the center, bowed and shook hands then backed away into our fighting stances. I nodded to Robin who nodded back and then said "Go!". Beast boy began to circle me as I calmly stood in the center. He must've guessed he saw an opening and jumped, quickly transforming into a leopard. Right when it seemed he would get me I leapt into the air drawing Soulfire in the process. As he dove under me I slashed downward, barely missing him. He turned back to human and sprinted over to the wall where he grabbed a sword. I wasn't aware of his skill with a sword. He charged at me and started slashing wildly. I blocked most of his swings, but he got lucky and clipped my shoulder. A slow trickle of blood started to run down my arm but I ignored it. I slightly looked at Cy who was checking to see if the gas leak was gone. He gave me a slight nod and smiled. I turned back to beast boy who was oblivious to me and Cy's exchange. I gave him a deadly smirk and clicked the switch. All of the Titans except Raven and Cy jumped when my blade burst into flames. Beast boy backed off a little but then came charging back. He leapt and slashed with accuracy but I caught him and he fell to the ground with a nasty gash across his stomach. It wasn't deep but enough to stop the fighting. I sheathed my sword and knelt down to help him up. Robin declared me winner and Beast boy shook my hand as he went to have Cy fix him up. I looked at the now four Titans and said, "Now, who wishes to fight next?"


	6. Feelings

**A/N: The next Chapter is here. YAY! So sorry the las one was short but this one will be longer. So yeah R & R**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 6**

**Robin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans...yada yada...or Knight Rider...blah blah..or the Heir Series**

Robin stepped forward and said, "I will fight you, and I will beat you" "So sure of ourselves are we?" I turned to the Titans and said, "I probably should have done this with beast boy" I drew my sword and fiddled with the handle a little. The sword glowed slightly but stopped. "The blade has been dulled, it will still bruise and possible break bones but it won't cut." Robin got his Bo staff and walked over to the center of the mat. I stared him down and then crouched low. Cyborg looked at a stopwatch and shouted "Go!" Robin leapt at me with surprising agility but I simply jumped into the air again and drew my sword. When I landed I had to duck quickly as his staff soared by my head. I slashed the sword sideways and rolled away form another one of his blows. He circled me looking for an opening. I wasn't planning on giving him one. Another nod from Cy and I was flipping the switch again, but this time the blade was surrounded in blue lightning. Robin looked a little less confident and a little more wary. I pointed the blade and squeezed the handle and lightning shot from the tip of the blade. It scorched where Robin had been standing. But Robin was gone and he was up and jumping over me. He slashed downward and caught me in the shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Raven cringe. My shoulder was screaming but I ignored it as I slashed to where I knew Robin would be and grinned slightly when I heard a yelp as Soulfire struck him in the ribs. He went down gasping for air. I dropped my blade to my side and said, "Do you yield?" He slowly but surely nodded his head as I sheathed my sword and helped him up. Cy's mouth had more than hit the floor. The Titans were staring at me. Robin had a look. I turned to Star and asked if she would like to fight me next. She slowly shook her head.

Raven looked at me and started to walk towards me. I grabbed the hilt of my sword when she held up a hand. She laid a hand on my head. I felt a presence ask for entrance into my mind. Out of a stupid thought I granted it. I could feel Raven sifting through my emotions and memories. When she came to the one about my parents I heard her gasp slightly. Then I let the pulsing of the Weirstone show through my thoughts and she quickly retreated. She gasped and stumbled away from me. The Titans looked at me with a curious look. Raven suddenly grabbed my hand and teleported us both to her room. She shoved me onto her bed and gave me a glaring look. Then she continued to stand and said "Who are you? I want the truth. Where you are from, who you are and what you are." I stood up and she warily glared at me as I opened my palm. She gasped when a small ball of fire appeared. I quickly extinguished it. She covered her mouth with her hand and opened her mouth to say something but I held up a hand. I returned to sitting on the bed and patted the spot next to me with my hand. She slowly came over and sat down next to me. I then launched into my history, "I, Maxwell Knight, was born in a small town in called Trinity, Ohio. When I was born and my parents discovered my powers, I was quickly sent to doctors around the globe. They found hope in Jessamine Longbranch. She said she could remove the "abnormality". So she gave me surgery and then I had to take this medicine for the rest of my life. Then one day I decided to stop taking it. That was the day it all started. I was walking down the hallway at when someone suddenly screamed and I turned to see what it was. They were staring and pointing at me. I ran to bathroom and looked in the mirror to find myself steaming. My clothes started to smoke and then my backpack caught on fire. I ran to the swim room and jumped into the pool. Some tall guy came running after me and fished me out of the water. He called himself Hastings and he took me to this guy's garage where an old guy with a beard started to treat me. He called him self Nick Snowbeard. Then this really tall kid who called himself Jack Swift ran up and gave me a once over. He had a wicked looking sword. Then I was taken in since my parents adopted me and given one of the seven great blades", I paused and unsheathed Soulfire. It seemed to glow wickedly in the darkness of the room. I flicked the switch and electricity crackled along its length. I turned it off and sheathed it again. I continued, "I then went to New York and ended up living on the streets. There Mike found me and I had another family. I helped Knight Industries but have never revealed my powers to anyone, until now.". When I finished, she had her head down and she had a concentrated look on her face. Suddenly Raven looked up at me and I could see tears forming. She suddenly grabbed me, opened her door and threw me out. I hit the opposite wall, barely missing Beast Boy and Terra, who had just turned the corner. They looked down at me shocked and while Terra helped me up, Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven's now closed door. I practically yelled at Raven's door, "What the hell was that for?" Beast Boy then turned to me and asked, "What was that about about?" I turned to him with a confused expression of my own and said, " I have no idea" I then turned and approached my room, opened the door and collapsed on my bed. I undressed and set Soulfire in its case. I then went and took a long, hot shower. When I got out I set my ipod on its player and started to play Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. I let the words wash over me. "I miss the sound of your voice , and I miss the rush of your skin, and I miss the still of the silence , as you breathe out and I breathe in " Raven began to run through my mind and there was no stopping it. "So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire in the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard, and drown me in love" I was slowly falling on the bed as I realized that I was slowly falling for Raven. Just then there was a knock on the door. I turned toward the door as I finished getting dressed, "Who is it?" I called. "Its Robin, open up, we need to talk" I slowly approached the door and opened it slightly. "I am not talking to you so leave me alone." He tried to push his way in but I easily held my own. He looked at me and said, "If we don't talk i'll break down your door and force you to talk." I simply shrugged and told him to wait a sec. I then closed the door and got Soulfire. I the opened the door and shut it behind me. I drew Soulfire and flicked the switch. The sword crackled to life, zapping a couple lights out. He took a step back and I said, " Now what was this about breaking down _my _door?" He simply looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing, now put the sword down before you hurt someone." I nodded and shut it off. I turned around to see a glaring Raven storm back into her room. I turned back to see a confused looking Robin slowly walking off. I made a choice and slowly went to Raven's door I raised my hand and knocked.

**Raven's POV**

I stormed back into my room and sat down on my bed to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." But it was no use. I collapsed on to my bed and was just about to let sleep take hold when I heard a knock on the door. "Raven, can I talk to you?" It was him. Didn't he take a hint. I wanted to be left alone. I slid the door open slightly and had to stop myself when I saw him standing there. He had a concerned look and I heard happy yell "He is SO cute! Look at the way his muscles stand out and look at the way his arms flex!" I mentally told her to shut up. I looked at him as he said, "Hey, I just want to talk. Thats all, I promise." I decided to test it out and slowly opened the door to allow him entrance. He slowly walked in and I stared him down. I could feel his emotions and they were a raging storm of sadness and depression mixed with, was that...love, and concern and worry and it was bad enough to give me a slight headache. I thought to my self, 'This is one troubled person'. I caught myself feeling sorry for him. He turned to me and the sadness and longing I felt radiating off of him, it hit me like a ton of bricks. He slowly opened his mouth to say something and I knew I was in for a long night.


	7. The Kiss

**A/N: Good I got this chapter out and haven't died yet. Wonderful. I love stuff like that. Anyway, I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ REVIEWS IF YOU LEAVE ANY...please tell me. So Max is getting to Raven, what will happen, read on and find out...(This will be a long one, and something of a lemon but not really?)**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 7**

**Raven**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Titans, that Charger I saw on highway 9, Eragon, The heir series.**

**Raven's POV**

He opened his mouth to talk and I knew I was in for it. "Raven, I'm sorry, but I want to know what sets you off about me. What is it that I do that you hate so much. Can't you accept me?"

I turned to look at him and simply said, "I get uncomfortable around you, I don't know why. Now please leave before I do something i'll regret later."

He turned and walked out, a confused expression all over his face. He closed the door behind him and I collapsed on the bed. I instantly fell asleep.

**Max's POV**

I walked into my room thinking, 'What the hell?'. I simply walked to the bed and collapsed onto it.

I awoke the next morning and slid on Soulfire in it's Baldric. I slipped on a chain mail vest because I felt like it and walked down the hall. It must have been like one in the afternoon. I walked in to find the Titans seated in a circle. Raven was on one end of the couch and I sat down on the other. I turned to Cy, "What's going on?" He turned and said, "We're waiting for BB and Terra and then we're gonna play a combo of Would You Rather and Truth or Dare.", he said. "Aren't you a little old for that?" I asked.

"Hey we're bored, and It was Robin's idea." I turned to robin and he smirked at me. In the back of my head I was like 'Aw crap, this is revenge', and I returned Robin's smirk with a deadly glare that would easily rival Raven's. He looked at me in shock, then shrank away. Hey, I could be scary when I wanted to. I saw Raven try to hide a smile. Just then BB and Terra walked in and we started it. Robin went first and he turned to Star and said, "Would you rather kiss me or kiss me?" She turned to Robin and said, "But those are the same things, I guess i'll just have to kiss you." She said, smiling and they shared spit for like 5 minutes. Raven just rolled her eyes. I stood up and nervously paced the room, twirling Soulfire. The blade was throwing off random burst of electricity. One of them almost nailed Robin and when he glared at me I gave him an innocent shrug. I was next and here came the kicker. I smirked at Robin and said, "Would you rather have me throw you out a window or Raven?" He looked at me in shock and stuttered, "R...Raven" Raven grinned evilly and before you could laugh Robin was flying out the window and it was game on. When Robin had finally made it back and everyone else went through their turns. It finally came back to Robin and he said, "Would you rather have to stand in BB's closet for an hour after the game or kiss Raven," At this she turned and shot daggers at Robin, "full on for 5 minutes?" He made no effort to hide his grin. He looked like he had won. I knew I was going have to pick the latter. Deep down inside I had wanted to kiss Raven since I first got here, but I also knew I would't last 5 minutes before she caused me to experience excruciating pain and throw _me _out of a window. I turned to Robin and drew Soulfire. Raven's glare towards me softened, a fraction. I pointed the blade at Robin and flicked a switch I had been itching to use. Blue and white flames ran along the length of the blade. This time I muttered something under my breath, not even Raven caught it. The flames coalesced around the tip of the blade and shot towards Robin, stopping inches from his face. He flinched. I continued to point the sword at him along with the fire and said, "I will kiss her, on one condition. You _will_ allow us to go to a separate room. I give you my word as a Warrior that we will complete the dare. There will be no spying, no camera's and if you set foot in the room," I paused and twisted my wrist. Flames shot out in all directions to emphasize my point, "Well, I won't go into details." I finished my little proposal and then BB said, "What's a Warrior?" I turned to him and then shut off Soulfire while deftly sliding it into it's Baldric. "I am the Warrior of the Dragon House." I then backflipped over the couch and walked off to my room. Robin, Cy, Star, BB and Terra stared after me. Raven teleported to the room and when I got there she opened the door, grabbed me and then slammed the door, locking it with her magic. I turned to her and said, "I'm really, really sorry...I..." I didn't get a chance to finish because she slammed me to the bed and then straddled me. She stuck a finger to my lips and said, "Look, I have to face my feelings or all hell breaks loose, literally. The truth is I think i'm falling for you. I can't deny it. We may be in here longer than 5 minutes." I gulped slightly then pulled her down to me and flipped us. "Raven, I cannot deny my feelings either. The truth is that I am madly in love with you and there is nothing you can do about it." She looked up at me and then pulled me down and our lips met. There was a crashing of minds and then absolute bliss. She let go of me and I pushed myself closer to her. I slid my hand behind her head and pulled her even closer. There was a knock on the door, "Yo, Raven, Max, it's been like 10 minutes come on. What are you guys...mmph!" Raven had put a sound barrier over all four walls, the ceiling and the floor. The room was soundproof. I looked at her. She looked back at me with more love in her than I thought possible. I looked at her and said, "I love you so much, I hope you'll return it." Raven looked at me and said, "Take off your shirt." I obliged and ripped it off. I then took off her cloak and pulled her down for more kisses. I layered kisses up and down her neck. When I got to her collarbone she moaned and it was the most beautiful sound I had heard. I pulled back and got off her. She looked slightly disappointed, but smiled when I pulled her up. She got it and slowly slid out of her leotard, leaving her only in a lacy, black bra and matching panties. I smiled and grabbed her waist. I pulled her back on top of me and broke into another fit of kissing. Before it went any further though, I pulled her back and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked at me and then she dropped her bra. In my head I was thinking 'I am one lucky son of a gun". She smiled when my jaw hit the floor. I removed Soulfire from my side and ditched the chain mail. I then moved closer to her and we sank onto the bed. Good thing we were in my room. I had earlier disabled the lock and completely gotten rid of all electronic devices in the room. I was getting ready to pull her down towards me when she opened her mouth and said, "Max, what are you standing there like that for?" I was then pushed and I was falling backwards and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was falling back in the Titans commons. I did a quick backflip and landed, sword drawn, ready to cast spells. I then realized I had been daydreaming. A horrible longing look crossed my face and I stared down Robin. He flinched and the rest of the Titans stepped away from him, even Raven took a step back. Just then the microwave exploded and Cy whined, "Rae, that's the fourth microwave this week, what's wrong?" She threw on an innocent look and said, "It wasn't me!". Their glances shifted to me, I was still staring at Robin.

The Titans stared at me before I turned and stormed off. I almost, almost blew the garage door off the hinges, I can do that by the way, and jumped in KITT. "Max, is something troubling you? KITT asked hesitantly. I just said, "Tell me if Robin comes running through the door, If he does turbo boost outta here." I then slammed on the gas and sped off into the underwater exit tunnel the Titans used to get to the city unnoticed. I turned on music so loud I thought the Titans might be able to hear back in the tower, but I didn't care. I. Was. Pissed. I launched out of the exit opening and started blasting TobyMac's Hey DevilI just needed to get the hell away from Titans Tower. I was so ready to explode.

**Raven's POV**

I turned and gave Robin a stare that was easily ten times worse than the one Max gave him. I think he just about wet his pants. This time the fridge exploded. While Robin was staring where the fridge had been we could all hear an audible roar of an engine as Max apparently sped out of Titans was also giving Robin a cold look and didn't notice the fridge. BB and Terra were too busy making out on the couch to notice. "I'm going for a run." I said, and no one dared to disagree. I teleported to my room and changed into a white tank top and some running shoes and shorts. I then teleported to my favorite place to start running and took off at an even pace. I had not been running fifteen minutes when some guys in black shirts and jeans stepped out in front of me and reached for me. I started to focus on my powers when they slapped a band around my wrist. It was a de-intensifier, subdued my powers. I did the only logical thing. I screamed. As loud as I possible could. I then looked on and thought I was done for when I detected the faint roar of an engine. The two men failed to notice it and only turned around when headlights came roaring over the hill. Those headlights belonged to a black Mustang and the Mustang belonged to Max. I saw that it was somehow different. It had the look of a tuner car. Maybe he stopped by and picked up another car, but where would he go. At the moment I didn't care, as the car roared in between me and my attackers and the passenger gull wing door rose up. I saw Max motion for me to jump in. I wasted no time and ran to the car. I dove in as one of the men grabbed for me. The door slammed shut and we were gone. Took off so fast it left an image of the car behind. As the de-intensifier drained my strength I vaguely remembered Max talking to someone and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was still in the car and there was a sunrise pouring through the window. I slowly sat up and looked out. I could see max sitting down and staring out at the ocean. We were on a cliff of sorts. Sitting in the cup holder was a disposable coffee cup with a sticky note attached. The note read, "Dear Raven, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't know how you like your tea but I tried. When you wake up your welcome to join me." I almost cried right then and there. That had to be the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. I took a tentative sip and gasped. It was perfect. Just the way I like it. I slowly opened the door and quietly walked over to Max. He pretended not to notice me although I could feel his aura shoot from insanely calm to excited. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my tea. The sun was just beginning to rise. I then turned and looked at him. His face was so peaceful and I knew he was meditating. His eyes were closed and he was taking perfectly even breaths. I then did something that was totally out of character for me and almost knocked him out of his calm state. I scooted right up next to him and then slowly laid my head on his shoulder. As soon as my head touched his bare shoulder his breathing quickened but relaxed quickly and he was back to a calm state. Then he did something that surprised me. He slowly laid his head on top of mine. His breathing relaxed even more. I then tried to lift my head and he lifted his to allow me to lift mine. I then set my tea down, leaned up towards him and put a small kiss on his cheek. He didn't flinch but I felt his aura skyrocket, yet he was still calm. I then grabbed my tea and got up slowly. I walked back to the car and the door opened automatically. I sat down and leaned back. I then closed my eyes. I could tell it had only been a few minutes when I heard the drivers door open. I opened my eyes and turned my head to find myself staring into his deep green eyes. They just went on and on and I felt like I could get lost in those eyes. He smiled and reached for the keys. I put a hand on his to stop him and he looked up at me. Then I leaned towards him and our lips brushed. I could see him smile a little and then I leaned forward more. We fell into a passionate kiss, finally fulfilling the dare. I then broke away and laid my head on his chest. I could feel his even breathing. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He leaned the seat back and scooted over. I then climbed from my seat and laid down next to him. He put his arms around me and pulled me into another kiss. Then I knew, I never wanted him to leave me. I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I love you." He looked down at me and whispered, "I love you too." We then fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Gosh that was long. Reviews please! Until next time my readers! Au revoir!**


	8. Love is in the air

**A/N: Yes, chapter 8. Woo! Oh well here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...la la la...don't own titans...and stuff**

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 8**

**Love is in the air**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up in his arms. He was still sleeping peacefully. I could sense his thoughts. I snuggled closer to Max and he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine." he said in this wonderful hick accent of his. "Max, there is someone standing outside of the car, I believe it to be Robin." Said KITT. I saw his eyes rocket awake. "KITT, tint the windows, start the car." I looked at him and asked, "Why?" He looked at me and smiled the smile that first melted my heart. It was a dangerous smile but I liked it. The car roared to life and I watched the figure outside jump. 'Oh this was gonna be good." I thought.

**Robin's POV**

The car roared to life next to me. I jumped away wondering why he didn't show. Then the windows tinted. The car started to back away and I slammed my palms on the hood. The car stopped. Then the engine roared and it sped out from under my hands leaving me to fall on my face. The car spun around and roared off in the direction of Jump City. I ran back and jumped on the R-Cycle. I love chases but this looked like one I would lose.

**Max's POV**

I whipped KITT around and sped off towards the city. Robin made chase but I think he knew he couldn't catch me. I turned to Raven, she was smiling, "You enjoying this?" she vigorously nodded her head. I smiled even more, "Then watch this. "KITT, lets go for something more...classic." Raven's eyebrow rose as KITT took the form of a '69 Shelby GT500. I slowed down and pulled into a diner. I saw Robin slow down to glance at the car but he kept going. I started cracking up. "Guess he's not as smart as we all think he is. Then Raven teleported KITT to the garage and me and her to her room. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. She then pushed her lips into mine. Her tongue begged for entrance which I allowed. Our tongues then tangoed in a glorious display of passion as we battled for dominance. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her cloak off, dropping it on the floor. She was left in that skimpy leotard that always made my jaw drop. "God, you are beautiful." She blushed and we dove back into a kiss. It was a passionate, furious kiss. I loved it. We began to move towards her bed when there was a knock on the door. It was Beast boy. "Hey Rae, are you in there?" Raven didn't answer. Eventually beast boy got tired of waiting and walked off. Raven kissed me again and when I asked for more she put a finger to my lips. "Later, but it's time for lunch." I caressed her face and nodded. But not before I snagged another deep kiss. She grinned and I teleported myself to my room before she could. Unfortunately, mine was not as quiet and there was a loud bang. Cyborg came a runnin' and knocked on my door. When he got no answer, he opened the door to find me slightly singed and a large blackened ring in the center of the room. I just looked at him and mouthed, "Don't ask" Raven was the next to show up at the door and she playfully raised an eyebrow. I simple grinned and shook my head. I looked back to Cy, "Who wants lunch?" Cy simply nodded. About 15 minutes later we were all gathered in the common room. Raven was on the couch sipping tea and reading, Cy and BB were arguing over some video game and I was getting a coke out of the fridge. Just then the doors opened and a pissed off looking Robin sulked in. Then he saw everyone grouped together and a smile rose on his face. Cy looked up, "Wassup, Rob! Where ya been man?" Robin simply said, "Out and around" Then he grinned as he walked over to Raven and sat unsettlingly close to her on the couch. She looked up from her book to find Robin staring at her. Then he started, "So Raven, how was your run?" I was just closing the fridge and turned around to see Robin. I look of anger crossed my face but was gone in a flash. "Good." Raven replied. Robin's grin turned dark, "So was Max good company overnight?" Cyborg stopped mid bite, I glared holes in the floor, BB was staring, dumbfounded, at Raven. Robin looked like he had just hit the jackpot. "So, did you like how you woke up in his arms?" My glare turned dangerous. Cy looked at me with a little fear and concern. Then Cy turned to Robin. "Hey man, she doesn't want to answer your questions so just leave her alone." Robin turned to Cy, "Well, now you know that Max and Rae are together." Just then Star and Terra walked into the room and stopped suddenly. They had noticed that the room was practically still. I realized Robin was waiting for my reaction. I began to walk towards him and his grin faded slightly. I leaned down to our faces were inches away. "Well, at least me and her got farther then you and star. Have you guys even kissed yet? It's been what, a year an a half?" Cy started cracking up in the background. BB was rolling on the floor laughing. "You know Rob, the mans gotta point." Robin glared at Cy and he shut up. Then Robin did something no sane person would dare to do. He grabbed me by the scruff my shirt and flipped me over the couch. I landed with a resounding crash on the opposite floor.

He then walked over and lifted me up before slamming me back into the floor. The breath was knocked out of me. Then a black wall of energy appeared between me and Robin before he could throw a punch. I noticed Raven was standing and Cy was staring, slack-jawed, at the sight before him. BB was back in his chair with the same expression. Terra and Star were looking on in shock. The energy dissipated and Robin began to say he was sorry, but before he could even finish his sentence he was thrown back by an unseeingly invisible force. He hit the wall with a thud. I stood up and walked over to him. I kneeled down next to him and said, "That was completely uncalled for. Don't do it again. There was a loud bang and a bright flash of light and I was gone. This time there was no blackened ring. Raven looked at Robin with disdain. Then she teleported to my room where she knew I'd be. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I realized she was slowly pulling me towards the bed and I followed. I layed down on the bed and she layed next to me. She snuggled up next to me and whispered in my ear, "It will be alright, don't worry about a thing. I'm here with you and that will never change." I loved Raven so much. The way you got lost in those deep, violet eyes of hers. Her pale grey skin was surprisingly attractive and the way she moved. I loved her with all my heart. At the moment she was the only one who knew about my true powers but I figured the others would catch on soon enough.

She layed her head on my chest and soon I knew she was sound asleep. We fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. She is

**A/N: Here is chapter 9, too tired to really say anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. If I did do you honestly think that I would be here typing this. No! I'd be working on getting the next season out. **

**Knight of the Titans**

**Chapter 9**

**She is...**

I awoke to an empty bed...or so it seemed. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and got up. I was walking to the bathroom to take a shower when the bathroom door opened and startled me. Before Raven knew it I was in attack stance and prepared to throw fire. She looked at me and started laughing. I realized I was getting ready to fry the one I love and quickly extinguished the fire. I took a few moments to admire Raven. She was wearing nothing but a towel and I couldn't help but notice the way the water ran in little rivulets down her legs. She caught me staring and smiled. I then looked up to find her smiling and blushed a deep red. Fortunately, Raven was on my side and she quickly walked to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I picked her up in my arms. Bridal style. I held her tight as she nuzzled my neck. I kissed her gently and then set her on her feet. "I'm going to take a shower, be out in 5." She nodded and then turned around and I saw the towel sliding lower. I quickly ducked in the bathroom and shut the door. I then turned the shower on and quickly stripped. I jumped in and was met by scalding water. "Ow!" I yelped rather loudly. I heard Raven knock on the door saying, "Max, are you okay?" I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door hesitantly, "I just got burned, by water." She tried to hide a small smile. "I really need to take that shower." I told her. She just smiled up at me and said, "You do that." It was then I noticed she was only in a pair of lacy bra and panties. I felt my face heat up. She apparently noticed because she did a little twirl as if to taunt me. Then she saw a pained look cross my face and she stopped. "Max, are you okay?" she asked me. "Yeah, Rae, I'm fine." I slowly shut the door and turn the water to cold. I jump in and it comes out freezing. "Dammit!" I yelp, again. This time she completely ignores the door and phases in. There she finds me standing as naked as the day I was born. Practically freezing to death. I was in the process of reaching for a towel when I noticed her presence. I ripped the towel off the rack and wrapped it around me in a furious hurry. She walked towards me slowly, wearing her leotard, and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She says, "I think you should skip that shower and get dressed, we're gonna take a little trip." "Okay Rae."

She buzzes Robin to let him know that if he valued his life, not to bother her. I walked into her room in full battle armor. Soulfire strapped to my back. "So, where are we going?" Then all of a sudden she held up a mirror to my face and I was suddenly in another world. A portal opened next to me and Raven stepped out. "This is Nevermore, Technically my mind. I have separate emotions that are like parts of me. Kinda hard to explain but you'll see soon enough, ah, here we are." I walk into a clearing of sorts and I almost fainted on the spot. There were like 15 Raven look-a-like's sitting in a large circle. They were all wearing different colored cloaks. One "Raven" in a bright pink cloak, (Go figure), ran up to us. She was literally jumping up and down. Raven turned to me, "This is happy, I imagine you already guessed that. She already knows who you are as they are me, in a way." Happy ran up to me and grabbed my hand. She began to try and pull me towards the group but being the tall and very powerful, and kinda nervous, person I was, I didn't budge. She frowned and then ran behind me and tried to push me. When nothing happened I guess she gave up because she walked back to the group. I turned to Raven and said, "I always liked to make an entrance.", and I was gone in a flash of light but no sound. Then, In another flash of light and a really loud bang, I appeared in the center of the circle of Raven's emotions. They all jumped up in shock. I was then assaulted by various types of weapons, which I simply blocked with a small shield of energy. Raven appeared next to me and said, "Stop! This is Max, remember?" They all stopped and seemed to notice me for the first time. I dropped the shield. They all nodded in recognition. A Raven in a green cloak walked up to me and looked me up and down. "You wanna sword fight?" she asked. I glanced at Raven, "That's Brave." She said. I nodded and said, "Not right now, I want to meet all the other emotions." She nodded in understanding and took me by the hand. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down. Raven sat next to me. An emotion in a magenta cloak walked up to me. She nonchalantly pushed Brave aside and sat down next to me. Brave scowled and tried to retake her spot but to no avail. This emotion introduced herself as Love and then she snuggled up next to me. Raven gave Love a look and then Raven layed her head on my shoulder. I was so on top of the world. Then the rest of the emotions walked up and introduced themselves. There was Wisdom, in a brown cloak, Knowledge, in a bright yellow cloak, Timid had to be coaxed to tell me her name by Wisdom and Knowledge, she was in a light gray cloak. Raven told me that Anger was watching Rage. There was jealousy, in a orange cloak. Rude, was ignoring me. Then came an emotion I was surprised Raven had. Lust. She walked up to me, hips swaying, and sat down on my lap. She caressed my face and was about to kiss me but Raven pushed her off and slapped me. "Ow! What was that for?" "For staring" she replied flatly. She was turning away but I quickly pulled on the back of her head and brought her into a kiss. She instantly melted into it and it would have continued further if Anger had not come running up saying, "Rage has escaped!" Raven instantly pulled away, "WHAT!"

Anger looked a little sheepish. I quickly drew Soulfire and the first thing it did was completely mesmerize Brave. I looked at her and smiled. She blushed and at that I activated my magic. When the blade leapt to life they all jumped back in amazement. Raven seemed unimpressed, but raised an eyebrow when the lightning appeared inside of the flames. "Where is Rage?" I calmly asked. Anger pointed and I turned to see Rage approaching me. Raven stepped forward but I held up a hand. I slowly walked toward Rage and stopped in front of her. Her glowing red eyes didn't intimidate me a bit. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. All of a sudden her eyes weren't glowing as much and I could tell she wasn't as mad. Though still very mad. All the other emotions gasped in surprise. She growled, "What do you think you are doing?" "Helping _you_." I replied. At that she stepped forward and fell into my arms. I held her up and hugged her. She seemed to relax. Then I let her stand up and I felt the Rage rush back. But there was also a sense of protectiveness. She was protective of me. Cool. Raven came up to me and kissed me powerfully. "Lets move on shall we?" she asked. "Indeed." I replied.


End file.
